Glitches in Burnout Paradise
There are many glitches in Burnout Paradise. Some require certain cars or being online or offline. Below is a list of all known glitches posted so far. Please help the wiki by adding more glitches to this page. If a glitch does not work, instead of deleting it, slash it for others to see and confirm if it doesn't work. Car Glitches *'Floating Inferno Van glitch '- This glitch works in several other cars effectively, such as the GT Nighthawk, but it is the easiest and works best in the Inferno Van . You can actually do this glitch in about every car, but it is very hard. To perform the glitch, go to the southern railroad crossing off Parr Avenue, in South Bay. Turn onto the railroad going west; there is a box car. Get between the train car and the wall, and turn right so that the front of your vehicle is inside the car. Your car should start floating slowly up. Each time you do the glitch, your car goes up a slightly different way. The higher you go, the slower your vehicle floats up. After a few hours, you will float higher than the Paradise Trust Bank. It is extremely important to not move forward or backward, as doing so will make your car fall to the ground. *'Lawrence Tunnel roof glitch' - This glitch is very hard. It is advised to perform this one in the Toy 88 Special or the Extreme Hotrod. Go to the 7th Street and Paradise Avenue intersection (or farther down 7th Street if you're in the Toy 88). Roar down 7th Street boosting at full speed, then jump off the eastern side of the Ocean View Steps. If your vehicle hit the top of the Ocean View Sign, you should have been pushed up and landed on top of the Lawrence Tunnel entrance. There is an invisible wall on the southern end, an unsmashalble billboard and two big air conditioners that you can drive through from the back to the east, and a large grate on the western side that you will fall through if you drive onto it. Also, if you turn left inside one of the air conditioners, you will spawn back on 7th Street. *'Paradise Avenue Bridge glitch '-''' This glitch can be done in about every car, but it is the easiest to do it in the Toy GT Concept or the Toy GT Nighthawk. While driving south over the Paradise Avenue Bridge, turn right and jump onto the sidewalk on the right. Your car should go into a driveaway, and you should keep driving down the sidewalk until you get out of the driveaway. If you did it right, you will be stuck inside the sidewalk along Root Avenue. *'Divider glitch '-''' 'An extremely easy one, just enter showtime and get onto a divider with a hedge in the middle of a road. When you get out of showtime you should end up on the divider. This works on several dividers, such as the one on 2nd Street next to the Downtown Park. *'Big Surf Island Underground glitch '-' '''Drive east on Daniell Way, and jump onto the grass on the right side of the road. Your car should be hurled up and land on top of the tunnel. You can drive around above the tunnel, and in some spots, you can go underground. If you drive far enough north, you will fall into the water. *Showtime pop-up glitch''' - One of the most difficult glitches to accomplish. The player will have to drive into a wall and enter Showtime immediately before the crash animation begins, causing a vehicle to launch itself high into the air. Some should be cautious however, as this glitch can freeze the game and corrupt data. *'In the house glitch '-''' Go behind the Wildcats Baseball Stadium and jump through the billboard. You will get on a walkway high up. Then drive until the end and stop in such a way that just your front wheels hang over. Careful, don't fall! After a few seconds the game will reset you '''IN the house below then just feel free to explore! Be careful though, because if you go too far, you will fall through the floor into the water. *'Behind the stairs glitch' - This glitch only works in toy cars. Go to the Naval Yard Start/Finish line facing west. Look left, there are stairs. Enter Showtime and get into the space facing west. When you are out of showtime, you should be behind the stairs. If you touch the stairs, you will spawn back to the road. *'Big Surf Island Over Glitch' - In Big Surf Island, go to the beach. once you find the tunnel next to the beach, boost your vehicle and jump to the grass. The grass is actually blocked by fences, but you just went through it! Now... explore! *'Railing glitch a.k.a unexplored world' - This glitch works best in the Citizen, but any car can do it. Simply, go online then go to the Wildcats Baseball Stadium, then go over the railing after the billboard. Makes sure it's the left railing. If you put a tire over the railing, you'll glitch into an unexplored world! Enjoy! *'On Construction Trailer Glitch' - This is fairly easy for many players. You must have a toy car to perform the glitch. Go to Uphill Drive and the S. Mountain Drive intersection where the ledges providing an easy passage way to Nelson Way. When going to the jump, take a quick left onto the buildings next to the yellow crane. When doing this, make sure you don't go to fast or slow so you can make it on the buildings. When you touch the top building, immediately E-brake so you can stay on the building. Once on there, you can go to very few areas. Going off the building into the grass or getting a tire stuck in-between the two buildings will re-spawn you at the top of the jump. *'Paradise City Airfield Glitch' - Another fairly easy glitch, it can be preformed by going into the back of the Paradise City Airfield and driving into a nook hidden behind a small hangar. It will have a few shipping containers around it. Drive into the small area in the back, press the gas, and turn your car so that it is perpendicular to the area. This, depending on what car you’re in, should respawn you in a couple of the shipping containers in the back. Confirmed working with the Tempesta.